Umi Ryuuzaki
Umi Ryuuzaki (龍咲 海 Ryūzaki Umi) is the Magic Knight of Water. An elegant girl, with a tall model-like figure and flowing long blue hair, she actually has a short temper. Between the three Magic Knight, she is the one taking the Big Sister mantle and are very protective of her two best friends, Fuu Hououji and Hikaru Shidou. She is voiced by Yoshida Konami in the Japanese Dub and Wendee Lee in the English Dub. Official Character Biography *Name: Umi Ryuuzaki *Meaning: Sea of the Dragon Blossom *Age:' 14 years old' *Height: 5'2' or 158cm *Grade: Year 2 Secondary Student *Birthday : 3rd of March *Blood Type :' A' *Favorite Food : Spaghetti *Least Favorite Food Food: Anything Sweet *Favorite Subject :' English' *Least Favorite Subject : Sewing / Home Economics *Extra Curricular Activities :' Fencing Club' *Hobby :' Baking Cakes' *Specialty : English and Fencing *Favorite Color : Blue *Wants to be : A Bride *Family Members : Father and mother Personality Personality: '''Not afraid to speak her mind, Umi sometimes comes across as a selfish person. However, she cares deeply about her friends. She panics quickly, but under her impulsive behaviors lies an optimistic and caring young lady. This helped to raise her hidden power level beyond her own expectations many times. She uses rapiers well because she fences. Her first weapon is a rapier, a very thin sword. Then she receives a rapier of Escudo that melts into water whenever anyone else touches it. Her magical element is Water. '''Umi Ryuuzaki came from a very wealthy family with parents who both doted on her, as she is an only child. As a result of this upbringing, she grew up as a slight spoiled brat with a hidden short temper. She is someone who could freely speak her mind that sometimes comes across a selfish person. Her short temper is hidden under a calm exterior which could be destroyed by two things that she cant stand the most; the unnatural occurences in Cephiro and Mokona's slightly frustrating yet adorable behavior. But, that was only on the surface. She is actually a very protective and sensitive person who worried endlessly about the well being of the ones closest to her, namely Hikaru and Fuu. Her protectiveness of her two friends is over the top, she would be willing to risk her life to save theirs if the situation needs it. She is the type of person who would tease someone they like endlessly, but when they are in trouble, she would be the first one lending a hand. She is slightly impulsive and often would talk without thinking. Umi is also a sligtly tsundere type who deny all the good things she'd done when pointed by other people. Though she matures throughout the season, she is still completely clueless about love. However, in the manga, she is shown to accompany Ascot at times. When in battle, she is calm, cold and controlled, much like the flow of her respective element. A prideful warrior, she won't back down from a fight, even though the fight was to her disadvantage as shown when she fought against Tatra and Tarta of Chizeta. Her loyalty to her comrades are unquestionable and her fierce determination to protect those she loves is what made her a tough opponent to beat. As fierce and calm she may be, Umi has one weakness. The one thing she hated the most is to be left alone. Family Umi was born from rich parents. She's the sole daughter of the family and her parents doted on and spoiled her, resulting in her having great affection for them. This was also the cause of her early spoiled and uncaring personality during the start of the series. However, the situation demanded Umi to mature on her own, and she did develop her own personality. Love Interest Literally, in the anime Umi was quite interested with Clef, and at the end of it, she almost declared love to him, but she feared it was unrequited. On the other hand, Ascot developed a heavy crush on her and helped her a lot. He even said he didn't mind his love being unrequited, as long as he could feel that way. In the manga, Umi didn't show any obvious interest in either Ascot or Clef but both are still considered 'her' love interests. Story Manga Umi is first seen in Tokyo Tower, where she and her classmates went on a field trip. Hikaru admires her, saying that she looks like a model. When the bright light from Princess Emeraude hits, begging them to save her, Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu are dragged into Cephiro. After obtaining Escudo and their new weapons, the Magic Knights arrive at the Shrine of the Water Mashin, Ceres. When Umi approaches Ceres, who is in the form of a water dragon, Fuu and Hikaru are attacked by Ascot. When Umi protects Fuu and Hikaru, she realizes that Ascot was only doing this because his monsters, his friends, were rejected. She lectured him about standing up for his friends, and defeats Ascot. This proved to Ceres that she was worthy of using him. Ceres sheds his dragon form and turns into a Mecha, and tells her that she had proved her heart, but was not yet ready to don him. Anime Season 1 Like the other two main characters, Umi was also on a school trip to Tokyo Tower, her school consisted mostly of girls - daughters of rich people like herself. At one moment, she suddenly heard voices calling her, referring her as a Magic Knight. In that moment, she was transported to another world, Cephiro, along with two other girls from different schools, Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji. The girls met Master Mage Clef, who was made fun by an irritated Umi, due to his size (despite being extremely old). When Clef told them the plight of Cephiro, which started from the imprisonment of Princess Emeraude by High Priest Zagato, and the only way to save her is that the three girls must become Magic Knights, Umi initially refused, pressured with the fact that she had to attend a fencing tournament by the next week. However, the girls were soon sent away to escape Zagato's minion, Alcyone, after Clef instructed them to go meet Presea at the Forest of Silence. Alcyone gave pursuit, but was driven away by Hikaru. Without any other choice left, Umi decided to tag along. After being sent to the Legendary Spring of Eterna by Presea to obtain the Escudo Minerals, along with a white creature named Mokona (whom Umi really didn't get along with), the girls stumbled upon a town where the people live in constant fear. At that moment, Umi was suddenly attacked from behind by Alcyone and received fatal wounds. Watching Hikaru fight a losing battle, Umi felt desperate and wished she could cast magic. Clef contacted her telepathically and eventually granted her magic. Using her new magic, Water Dragon, Umi defeated and drove Alcyone away. She's later healed with Fuu's newfound magic, Winds of Healing. In the manga, however, the encounter occurred right before separating with Ferio. The girls managed to obtain Escudo and brought them back to Presea, but right after she created the weapons, she was killed by another of Zagato's minions, Ascot. The girls continued with their journey to their next target to become Magic Knights is to revive the Rune-Gods. As they journeyed, they gradually became best friends. In the anime, Umi was constantly haunted with the fencing tournament. She often had nightmares about her in the tournament, but for some reason, she was always defeated even though it was obvious she had the edge. When she woke up, she wished her journey was the dream instead. When the girls were attacked again by Alcyone, Umi accidentally evaded it and because she wished so hard to return, she was stuck in an imaginary world created by her heart, which looked like the real world except that everything did not move at all. After she heard Hikaru's screams, Umi realized that she had to help them and was able to return to Cephiro. When fighting Alcyone alone, her sword evolved and she dispatched Alcyone single-handedly. At that point, Umi put aside her desire to return to the real world quickly, and dedicated herself to save Cephiro first. Umi was the first to revive her Rune-God, Selece. Her test involved about whether she had to choose over helping her friends, who were under attack by Ascot, or embrace with the ritual to achieve the Rune-God's power. Eventually Umi chose the first and declared that she didn't need a Rune-God if it meant to desert her friends. This, however, was the purpose of the test and she passed it. Selece awoke and granted his strength to the Magic Knights, but he would vanish until the other Rune-Gods awakened. In the manga, during the test, Umi became angry at Ascot about misusing his beast friends as monsters, to the point that she eventually slapped him. Even so, she still kindly asked him to be their friend, and Ascot eventually accepted the offer, defecting from Zagato's side. In the anime, this event takes place in a journey shortly after reviving Selece. Eventually, the girls were able to revive all the Rune-Gods and defeated Zagato. However, this just incited the anger of Emeraude, who had fallen in love with Zagato. The Magic Knights were attacked, and after Emeraude told them the whole truth and the purpose of her summoning was to kill her, the girls had no choice but to kill her. Emeraude was at peace and the girls returned to their world. However, their hearts were filled with grief due to the shockingly sad event. Season 2 Returning to Earth, Umi wasn't quite as her usual self, as she was prone on staring into a blank space occasionally. Strangely, her parents misinterpreted her situation and suggested that she finds a boyfriend. Of course, Umi dismissed it. She later made a personal trip to Tokyo Tower, reuniting with Hikaru and Fuu. When Hikaru wished that she could get back to Cephiro, Umi and Fuu also agreed and suddenly they were transported to Cephiro. Due to the lack of Pillar (Emeraude's position) the world was in crumbling state and three other worlds, Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren, attempted to take over. The girls must defend Cephiro and look for a new Pillar before Cephiro crumbled. Umi helped in defending Cephiro from the invaders, and found herself fighting the Chizeta faction the most. Ascot also developed romantic feelings to her, although Umi was interested in Clef. In the anime, this was given more depth. When Hikaru's sword was snapped by Nova, Umi and Fuu had to fend off the invaders themselves. However, Umi was captured by the Chizeta faction. She developed a rivalry with and fought with the two sisters, Tatra and Tarta. A small friendship was formed between them, but eventually Umi escaped. Later, she was challenged by the two sisters. Umi fought both of them one by one and was able to best them, solidifying their friendship. Umi would later join Hikaru and Fuu to destroy the culprit behind the chaos, Debonair. After they succeeded, Cephiro returned to its tranquil state and the girls were able to return with satisfaction. Weapon and Spells Because of her Fencing background, the weapon that she uses is a Rapier. Her technique is thrust and parry, which usually gives the enemy a One Hit K.O. She is also the fastest one among the three magic knights and second only in offense under Hikaru. Her technique concentrates more on effecting the enemy and boosting her speed. As a Water Knight, Umi specialized in water-related magic spells: *'"Water Dragon" (水 の 龍 ''Mizu no Ryuu): Umi's first spell that was conjured by her will to protect Hikaru, who was fighting Alcyone. This attack comes in the form of a large eastern dragon that was hurled at the enemy. This is the spell she uses the most. *"Sapphire Whirlwind" (青い 竜巻 Aoi Tatsumaki): Umi's second spell that was conjured when she was tested in the Fountain of Eterna. In there, Umi had to strengthen her heart in order to defeat the opponent, who took the form of her parents. This spell calls forth a water tornado that can be used as a strong defense and also a powerful offensive attack. *"Icicle Blades" (氷 の刃 Koori no Yaiba): Umi's last and most powerful spell. This spell summons an endless rain of sharp icicle blades that is directed to the opponent. This spell came to her while she was protecting The Princesses of Chizeta and Fahren in the 2nd Season in the anime, and it first appeared in the 5th volume of the manga. --Because Umi is attributed to water, Umi is built more for speed and affecting the enemy. Umicel15.jpg|"Mizu no Ryuu!" Umi using her Water Attack spell|link=http://rheytarian.rubberslug.com umicel19.jpg|Umi amidst casting a spell.|link=http://rheytarian.rubberslug.com umispell.jpg|Umi casting a spell|link=http://rheytarian.rubberslug.com 279487-8180910-umispell2.jpg|link=http://rheytarian.rubberslug.com Rune God Ceres '''Ceres (also Celes) is Umi's Rune God. The way Umi obtains Ceres differs in the different adaptations. *'Manga': In the Manga, the Magic Knights arrive at the Shrine of the Water Mashin, Ceres. When Umi approaches Ceres, who is in the form of a water dragon, Fuu and Hikaru are attacked by Ascot. When Umi protects Fuu and Hikaru, she realizes that Ascot was only doing this because his monsters, his friends, were rejected. She lectured him about standing up for his friends, and defeats Ascot. This proved to Ceres that she was worthy of using him. Ceres sheds his dragon form and turns into a Mecha, and tells her that she had proved her heart, but was not yet ready to don him. Later, when all of them had freed the Mashins, the Mashins appeared before them and allowed them to literally don them. 239880.jpg 238074.jpg 115276.jpg Ceres_OVA.png Image Songs *''Itsuka Tenshi ni Nareru (Someday, Become an Angel)'' *''Setsunakute (Because I'm Lonely)'' *''Watashi to No Yakusoku (A Promise with Me)'' *''Yumeiro no Tsubasa (Wings of Colored Dreams)'' *''Tomodachi Deshou? (We're Friends, Right?)'' OVA Trivia *She and Mokona served as the comic relief when they are travelling during Season 1. Category:Characters